1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a rendering technique of a display device having an S-stripe pixel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device includes a display unit including a plurality of pixels. Each pixel generally includes red, green, and blue subpixels.
Various types of arrangement methods of the subpixels are disclosed. Representative examples of the arrangement methods of the subpixels include an RGB (red, blue, green) stripe method, in which rectangles having the same size are sequentially arranged, an RGBW (red, blue, green, white) method in which W (white) subpixels are further disposed in the RGB stripe method, and a pentile method in which subpixels RG (red, green) and GB (green, blue) are repeatedly arranged.
The subpixel configures one of the three primary colors, and emits light with an intensity (e.g., a predetermined intensity) according to an image desired to be displayed. A desired image is displayed according to an intensity of light emission and a position of a subpixel.
However, an undesired effect, such as color bleeding, may occur when some types of images (e.g., a specific image) are displayed due to the disposition of the regularly arranged subpixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.